Disenthral
by Insanity Ignited
Summary: This world cowers in fear of the bionic monsters. Leo Dooley had helped victims of their attacks for a job, until one night he faces a terrible fate where he falls victim to the predator itself. Fear controls our lives, it controls our mind. But what happens when you become fear itself? (AU setting. (Rated a high T for swearing, heavy gore and violence.) (Username changed.)
1. Encounter

There was no moment of peace today.

Leo Dooley groaned as his acquaintance slipped him a form. _Seriously? Can this guy not take a break? _He stared down at the black print and then glared at the redhead in front of him, who, in return, just grinned sheepishly and handed him a ballpoint pen.

"Wilson, I thought we were here to grab a few drinks," Leo said, "I'm not signing anything." and he slid the form back to his friend, whose grin was now erased.

"Look, you know how much I need this for me!" Wilson protested. "Who am I kidding, of course you won't empathize. After all, you don't work at low wages and have to earn for a family of four." He crossed his arms.

"You have it hard? At least you don't have to live alone."

"But you like being all by yourself,"

"That's not the point. You need to learn how to do stuff for yourself, you know." It wasn't that Leo was rude, but this particular day had been going a little too unstable. First, his car had broken down, so he had to walk home. Then, he found out that a sneaky cat had entered his apartment and consumed his bird. And now Wilson was asking for partnership- _with him. _It's true that a lot of people had partners at work, but he was more of a lone-wolf kind of guy. Besides, Wilson was annoying as hell and he didn't really need that trouble at the office. And so far, he couldn't really see potential in his acquaintance for the kind of job he had.

To be more clearer, Leo worked for a government company which provided rehabilitation for victims of bionic attacks.

He sighed, Things were so much better twenty-five years ago. When there were no bionic humans. All they were was trouble. A few years before he was born, the first bionic chips were created. Scientists thought this would be a great idea for the betterment of humanity- having robots with special abilities to do all the work that was too dangerous for humans. But a crazy someone implanted the chips into humans. Things didn't go as planned, and those humans had a huge amount of blood lust in them. All the bionic humans created after that became murderers. Reproduction among them led to natural chips growing inside of the fetuses. They simply killed without a reason. Or, the reason was simply unknown to regular humans. No one had ever came close to find out, because they all died or became severely injured and were entered in the rehabilitation center.

Humans like him had to be very careful to not wander alone in some dark alleyway. Some bionic humans chose to live among humans, luring people towards them before murdering them. A bionic human could be anyone- a neighbor, a friend, a teacher- they were quite hard to distinguish. The only way someone could find out if they were bionic was if they used their abilities. Their eyes turn green, they attack you, they kill you, and then do whatever with your corpse.

The people at the rehabilitation center had either lost their families to bionic attacks, or were injured victims themselves, who had managed to escape.

"You know what? Fuck you. I'll just apply for a job at the office myself. I don't need to work as a partner." With that, Wilson got up and left the bar. Leaving Leo with the paycheck. Great, another fall in the same day.

Taking his wallet out, he paid the bill for _both_ their drinks and exited. It was late and he was alone. Good thing he only had one drink. The sky was clouded, and the moon was not in sight. The shops were getting ready to close and the curtains of homes were drawn.

_Shit._ Realization struck him. He was _all alone_ at _night_, in a country infested with _bionic murderers. _Why, oh why was he in this situation? He considered calling a cab, but that was a little too risky as cab drivers could also have a possibility of being bionic and could have him trapped in a small space. He had to hitch a ride with Wilson to get to the bar, but now the inconsiderate being had already left. He could walk to the nearest subway station and use some change to go home. Yes, that was a good idea. Or maybe he could call one of his friends who could come and get him. He took his phone out of his pocket. _Damn it. The battery's dead._ Maybe he could even go back into the bar and ask to use their phone.

But luck wasn't with him, because as soon as he turned back towards the bar, the owner was already shutting it down. Great. The only option now was to walk home. He gulped and started to walk.

The darkness of the night and the flickering of the streetlights made his heart beat faster. This was a deadly situation to be in. The government was starting an organization for defense against the bionic humans, and Leo wished that they'd hurry up already. _It's been twenty years, how long will it take?_

He sighed. He had seen the people who had been injured by those monsters, he had seen the people who had their families taken away. He had seen the children who had been orphaned because those beasts murdered their parents. Was he going to be a victim tonight?

_Tap, tap, tap._

There were footsteps behind him. He almost froze, but assured himself it must be another human. Quickening his steps led to the footsteps also quickening. This was no human. He broke out into a run as sweat poured down his face. _Please don't have super speed, please don't have super speed, please don't have super speed... _Who was he kidding, bionics humans had many more physical attributes than regular people, and were faster, stronger and more intelligent even if they didn't have all those abilities. They could outrun most people without even having super speed. Unfortunately for Leo, sports and exercise were never his forte. This bionic human could catch his and kill him in no time.

Suddenly, something grabbed his left leg and started to pull him. His face landed on the ground and he could feel the blood trickling down from his broken nose. _This is it. This is where I'm going to die. And at twenty-one, too. I had sure hoped that I'd live longer._ There was no choice but to accept his fate now. He would have thrashed around and tried to land a grip on something, but he knew that would just make it hard and slow the process of death. So he simply complied as he was pulled by his ankle towards the figure.

The pulling stopped and he knew it was right above him, staring down at him, his prey. Leo turned to face his soon-to-be killer. The figure remained dark, its face unseen. A hood covered his head, casting a shadow over his visage. Its glowing green eyes were the only visible features. The glare of those eyes pierced through his soul, making him flinch violently. He was filled with fear which even acceptance can't take away. He shivering and his eyes had leaked. He sobbed harder. He knew that even begging for mercy won't have any affect.

The monster raised its arm and blue orb started forming in his hand. The energy orb was shot at his arm. Leo let out a ear-shattering scream as he felt the muscle in his arm practically melting with the forceful impact on it. It tore his veins, leaving his arm completely disabled. The bionic monster clawed at his scrambled arm, releasing unimaginable pain coursing through it. It then brought a torn-up tissue to where its mouth was supposed to be, and licked it. It freaking _licked_ it. The monster let out a dark, hollow and emotionless chuckle. Raising its arm once again, it aimed at his stomach.

_No no no no no no NO!_

_**"This is to disenthral your soul, Leo."**_

* * *

_I am here... Why am I here?_

_Why do I...  
_

_Why do I exist?_

_Is my existence wrong?  
_

_I wonder..._

"He's not doing too well."

_I want to save..._

_My memories..._

"Get the defibrillator, now."

_This darkness is..._

_This darkness is my home._

_I wonder..._

"Is it done?'

_Should I stay?_

"He'll live."

_No._

_I shall go._


	2. Chances

_Why is everything so blurry?_

Something was wrong. Something was terribly, terribly wrong. But he was safe. How? Hadn't he just been attacked by a bionic human? Shouldn't he be dead right now? Leo squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to recall what happened. It was going to attack him... His arm was badly injured... Wait.

He tried to feel for his right arm with his other hand, but he realized he couldn't. He was strapped down. He tried to clear his blurry vision, but blinking repeatedly was the only thing he could do- and it didn't work.

"Where am I?" he called out, in hopes of someone answering him.

Footsteps. They got closer and closer to him.

* * *

_In the dimly lit street, footsteps of another person accompanied Leo's. _

_Glowing green eyes._

_Blue orbs._

_Melting arm._

* * *

"Get away from me!" Leo struggled to free himself from being strapped down.

"Relax, Leo! I'm here to help you. You're safe," He stopped struggling. This man didn't sound like a monster. He could be, but for now, he didn't sound like one at all. He sounded like he was in his mid to late thirties, with his gruff and raspy voice. It wouldn't have calmed him down if the tone hadn't been so sincere.

"Who- who are you?" Leo questioned. He wished his vision wasn't blurry so he could at least see the man who possibly rescued him.

"My name is Douglas Davenport. You may call me Dr. Davenport."

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?" He heard some shuffling sounds, and Dr. Davenport's voice felt a little bit closer to him, which probably meant he had knelt down to whatever Leo was lying down on. It was comfortable, like a bed. It would be more comfortable if his wrists and ankles weren't held down by it. He could feel the harsh grip the metal cuffs had. It burned a little.

Wait a second. He could feel the grip. On _both his wrists_. What?

Putting aside his confusion for a moment, he decided to answer the other man's question. "I remember... I was- am a victim of a bionic attack. It was about to kill me. I'm supposed to be dead right now, why am I here?"

"Ah," Dr. Davenport breathed out, "you see, you were saved. You may know about the bionic defense organization that is being formed, perhaps?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, my son happens to be a part of that organization. He's going to be a part of the offensive team. He was passing through the streets- he likes to stay out late- when he saw you being attacked. Luckily, the training he's getting kicked in, and he drove away that monstrous being with his own, personal, and mobile Bionic Signal Interrupter. A.K.A., the BSI. Makes a fun acronym, eh?" Leo put on a polite smile and Douglas grinned. "It messes with the signal coming from their internal microchips and disables their bionics temporarily. It's still a prototype, though, so it can't work on any of the stronger chips. Your attacker was weak, it ran away when it found out his chip had stopped working. Anyway, you blacked out because of the blood loss that was caused by your scrambled arm, and you were in a critical condition. So Marcus brought you here, where I treated your arm!" Leo guessed that Marcus was his son. He had also noticed that his vision had started clearing up again, allowing him a better sight of his surroundings.

He was in a pretty small room, lying on some type of hospital bed. There were wires and machinery practically covering every inch of the room, yet, somehow the whole decor had an easy-go feel for him.

"But how? I saw my arm- it looked completely shattered, but now it feels like nothing ever happened to it," Leo felt a little guilty for doubting the man that had helped in saving his life, but this Davenport man didn't look like much of a doctor with his spiked-up hair, indecent stubble and over all grizzly-look.

"I just used some special techniques. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but that's not exactly _your _skin." he raised an eyebrow, slightly amused at the younger boy's startled expression. With a chuckle, he added, "Don't worry, I was just kidding. It's just fake skin. That's how it blends in completely with the rest of your arm. With little bit of science here and there, your arm will feel completely warm and human instead of cold and hard like it would have if I'd replaced it with a prosthetic arm."

"So if it's not a prosthetic, what is it?"

"You know, it'd be a little better if you were more grateful than curious. All I wanted to do was help someone from being brutally murdered by those freaks. After all, my wife was..." All of a sudden, the hazel-eyed man looked downcast.

"No, it's okay. I understand. Thanks for saving me," the boy gave him a bright smile to lighten the mood. The results were immediate- Dr. Davenport had his grin back on again. "I just have one last question- why am I strapped down?"

Realization seemed to strike the middle-aged man as he rushed over and picked up a key that was kept on a nearby table. He proceeded to unlock the restrains, and Leo could feel the parenthesis stepping in his arm as the blood circulation flowed smoothly again. Ignoring the slight case of pins and needles, he flexed his right arm, awestruck at how the once shattered limb felt full of life again, as if it had never been smashed by an energy orb.

Even though he knew he was extremely lucky to have survived a bionic attack and his fatal injury had been taken care of, Leo still couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

* * *

As he waved goodbye to Dr. Davenport, he took a deep breath of the cool air and felt ever so fresh. It seemed like yesterday had went on for years, and to be honest, he was overjoyed to feel the breeze that brushed against him, leaving a chilly yet pleasant aura to coat the morning. He hadn't gotten to meet Marcus though, so he wished that he could have stayed a little longer to thank his savior. Although, Davenport had said that he wasn't going to return home till later that evening, as he had to take classes which would train him for the organization.

Leo felt new. He felt like he had been given another chance to live. He almost regretted giving up hope on that night. There he had been, accepting the claws of death. And now here he was, walking down the street, alive and well.

Suddenly, he felt different. There was a sudden shift in the atmosphere. He didn't know what it was, but something had _changed_. He felt a little... Weak. He also felt sort of confused as to why this was happening.

And then it happened.

A wave of tiredness washed over him. His muscles felt feeble, his bones were aching. He _desired _ something, something that could cure him of this sudden fatigue. But _what_?

A teenage boy with messy, black hair and brown eyes came walking out from the corner of the other side of the road. Leo sniffed. He could smell something ever-so enticing fragrance coming from him. The scent practically drifted into the twenty year old's nose, but he couldn't exactly identify what it was. It caused a certain phantom taste to form on Leo's taste buds, and it tasted like iron.

His eyes widened as he realized what he had smelled. He could smell the blood of the boy. And it was alluring, it was demanding him to come and get it. It seemed to beg him to rip out the teen's intestines and taste his blood. It was young and it was pure. It gave him energy.

Leo's eyes widened as he realized that he wanted to murder the boy.

_What?_

_Why would I murder him?_

He couldn't draw a conclusion, but he could feel the need to just... Kill him. But why on Earth would he want to _kill _someone?! Leo had no idea, but now he was as scared and confused as ever. He knew he had a purpose to do it, but he didn't know _what it was_.

The need got stronger. The smell got stronger. The boy was now right across from Leo, just walking down the street as if nothing is happening at all.

_Blood. _

_Pure blood._

_The blood of a youth._

_Energy._

_He needed energy._

_Blood._

_Blood._

_Blood._

_Energy._

_He needed it _now.

_So tired..._

_Need..._

_To..._

_Kill..._

"NO!" Leo grasped at his head, not noticing that he had caught the attention of the black haired teen at the other side of the road, who had then quickly ran away.

Taking a few, desperate steps to go in the opposite direction the boy had ran in, Leo broke out into a run. He recognized the street and he knew he was only a few blocks away from his building. The hunger for murder was high, and he knew he couldn't contain himself for long. He ran up the stairs as the elevator would have taken too long, ignoring the guard who shouted at him to halt. Sprinting to his door, he fumbled for the keys in his pocket. Luckily for him, Douglas had only offered him a cleaner and blood-free shirt to change into, so he was still wearing the same jeans which had his keys and wallet.

Unlocking the door, getting inside and slamming the door back could apparently be done in a mere four seconds. Rushing inside, Leo collapsed on the couch. Before he knew it, his eyes had shut and were too heavy to open up again.

He had no dreams.


	3. Tick

_What on Earth... Is this...?_

As Leo stared at his reflection in the mirror, a wide and glowing green eye stared back at him. He could clearly remember that his right eye had a brown iris and black pupil, but as for now it was just... Green. And it was glowing in the most freakish way.

_Blink._

He yelped as his right eye turned back to normal, leaving a slight burning sensation behind. Groaning, Leo rubbed his eye with his hand. He yelped again as his felt a shock run down his forearm. He stared at his right arm in confusion. Oh yes, something was terribly wrong. He leaned against a wall as he recollected the events of what had happened. He was attacked, he was rescued...

And he had been operated on by Douglas Davenport.

Something clicked in his mind and his eyes widened. _ No way!_ _There has to be some logical explanation behind this! _Even though Leo was starting to believe the bitter truth, it was still a human tendency to be in denial towards the harsh reality. _But this is impossible! There's absolutely no way that I am bionic!_

It all happened so fast. One second his right arm was beside him, the next it started twitching, and before he knew it the coffee table was on fire. The sprinklers were set off, the fire was extinguished, and smoke had now engulfed the room. Astonishingly, Leo was not the least bit fazed by the fact that his living room was almost set ablaze. What _did _rattle him, though, was that _he _was the one responsible for it... Even if he didn't know how.

Wait... Were the bionics only implanted into his arm? Leo reached to the back of his neck with his left hand. He remembered how bionic humans had their chips implanted in there. There had to be some kind of bump, or maybe even a scar.

_Nothing._ He then checked his right arm. Sure enough, there was a scar right in the middle of his forearm*, where he could slightly feel something hard. _So it is only my right arm..._

Now, this was all too much for the youth to handle. A mere ten minutes later, Leo found himself sitting alone on a park bench, head in his hands. The operation... It had to be the operation which did this! That Davenport man had somehow implanted bionics into his right arm! But... Why? Was he a part of some cruel experiment? Was all this done just for the man own amusement? Why only one arm? Just to put on a little bit of a show for his sick, twisted little mind?

Or did he have some purpose for doing this?

But why on Earth did he pick _Leo_ of all people to carry out this process?! And he couldn't have possibly made an _accident_ and turned him into this monster! Leo choked. That sick 'doctor' had turned his life into a mess for an experiment. He had turned him into a monster. For what rational reason, or perhaps just for... Euck, _fun_? Was he experimented on just for the mere amusement of this possible madman?

_Scratch._

_Drip._

It took a moment to register the burning sensation that was taking place in the back of his hand. He glanced towards it, and found blood dripping from a scratch mark. Furrowing his bros in confusion, he turned his hand to inspect it.

"You like it?" Leo jumped. There was a boy, around the age of eleven or twelve with brown hair, standing with his face inches from his own. To make the situation worse, the little boy had bright, digital green eyes and a horrifying grin of his face. "I usually like to mark my 'prey'. I have to say though, your blood smells like nothing I've ever smelled before! Who knows how many months I could go for after killing you! You just reek so _nicely_~" Leo had no idea on how to react in this situation. Obviously, this kid had no idea he was bio- sort of bionic. Did bionic humans kill other bionic humans too? Just like regular human murderers?

"I really don't like it when my prey spaces out. Here you are, getting killed. And yet you allow yourself to be dragged into your mind? _Pathetic_." Before he could have processed what was happening, Leo's head had hit the ground. Groaning, he tried to get up- only to be punched in the face. The broken nose he had gotten from his first attack had healed already, but it was still a little sore. Although, he hadn't been conscious of that until he'd been punched.

_This is ridiculous. I was lucky enough to survive one attack, but now I'm going to get killed by a little child._ Stepping back into his senses, he was now suffering from a sore gut and he had blood spewing out from his mouth. _There's no way I'm going to die like this- maybe I can try to use my bionics. If I can just... _His head was getting clouded, just like his vision. The boy had thrown punch after punch at him, he had scratched at him, and he had kicked him at least five times by now. Leo now wanted to just die. There was no point in this- why did these monsters have to make their victims go through this torture?! Leo knew the kid was bionic because his eyes were green, but he didn't seem to use any of his powers. Maybe he was too young to have any.

_But I'm not too young._

With all the energy left in him, Leo lifted his arm just a little, and concentrated on trying to shoot one of his fireball things.

"Whoa, you have only one Triton eye? Is your other eyeball fake or something?" The brunet narrowed his eyes at Leo. "Or is that just a fake Triton eye? I don't know how you're doing this, but-"

"Spin!" A voice which sounded as young as the bionic kid looming over Leo called out. Leo decided not to try and turn his head to see who it was, and instead keep on concentrating to create something while the kid was distracted.

"Bob?! I thought I told you to cover me!"

"Bree's here!"

"That's abso-freaking-lutely perfect, Bob! I told you to do _one thing_!"

A light had begun to spark in the palm of Leo's hand. Unfortunately for him, it died out as quickly as it came.

"Hey, why does this dude have only one Triton eye?"

"Don't know. But he smells delicious, so- oh _crap!_" Leo blocked out the rest of the conversation they were having.

That was it. His surroundings were fading to black. He'd already lost a lot of blood with all the cuts and cruises, not to mention he had dried blood sticking to his cheeks and lips. His suffering wouldn't last much longer. For some reason, he was grateful for that. There was no point for him to live, anyway. There was no place for a creature like him on this planet. A creature stuck in the middle, with only a single bionic arm he couldn't control. It wouldn't really be much of a loss, really. His only family was his mom and-

_Mom._

_What am I thinking? I have to stay alive! There's no way I can leave my mom like this! _Leo and her, although separated, were still very close. Today was the only day he hadn't called her. And to think this is one of his last moments. He hadn't even gotten to call her one last time. And his annoying red-headed acquaintance, Wilson. Which poor soul was that guy going to irritate if he died? Nobody deserved that! Leo was the only one who could put up with him! And his goldfish, Beyonce- who would feed her? Those people at the rehabilitation facility... Sure, some of them weren't _that _fond of Leo, who invited trouble everywhere he went, but he liked them! He surely couldn't leave all those people, including Beyonce, behind!

_I can't die, I can't die, I can't die- _

_"_i WON'T DIE!" It was like a sudden shock of electricity flew through his arm. The bones and muscles in his right arm felt like they were burning, but it was an unusually pleasant feeling. A blinding light shone in the palm of his hand, before being released.

"What the-!"

"Spin!"

This fury and energy inside him had completely engulfed him.

Although, they only lasted a mere seconds before darkness took place of both of them.

* * *

**Footnote #1: Lack of confirmation. **


	4. Meeting Despair

**Here. Have this. Took me three rewrites, but it's here.**

* * *

He was cold. Cold and dripping wet. Not to mention pissed off.

Leo stared at the strangers in front of him. There was a girl with long, wavy brown hair and brown eyes, a tall guy with short dark brown hair with the same eye color as the girl, and a shorter guy with spiky brown hair with hazel eyes. All of them were dressed in normal clothing. In the hands of the tall dude was an empty bucket. The water which had previously been in the bucket had drenched Leo, and he was _not_ happy about being driven to consciousness by getting soaked with ice cold water. Currently, it seemed they were in some sort of futuristic lab of some sort, complete with various gadgets strewn about and a ton of wires and machinery here and there. The lab was pretty big, but what took Leo's attention were the three capsules at the far end of the area- two at the back with the middle one a little ahead. The titles were hexagonal and a few lights lit up the room.

What surprised the black haired man was that he wasn't shocked from being inside a weird lab with strangers, but he was pissed at the tall guy for waking him up by pouring a whole bucket of cold water on him.

"I really don't think that was particularly necessary, Adam," commented the short guy, apparently referring to the taller guy.

"Well, he woke up, didn't he?" The guy named Adam retaliated.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Leo spat out. The last thing he wanted right now was to get a headache, and he had a feeling these people were some sort of bickering siblings.

"I'm sorry, these two are my idiot brothers." the girl stated, "My name's Bree. That's Chase, and that buffoon who drenched you is Adam."

Leo stared at them. They seemed nice, but they could be bionic. Besides, would they still be nice if he told them what he really was? If they were human, they'd run away, but if they were bionic they'd probably try to kill him... right?

He jumped off the table he was laid down upon. "A-are you guys bionic?" he questioned. Better to find out.

"Well, yeah. Aren't you too?" Chase raised an eyebrow. Leo gulped. Should he tell them? Perhaps not... Maybe they could figure out themselves one day once it's clear that they won't kill him. Hopefully. He nodded. He wasn't lying... His arm was a part of him, so technically he could be categorized as bionic, right? Right.

"I was beginning to doubt it when I first saw him- he got beaten up by _Spin_," It seemed obvious Bree was trying to hold in her laughter. Leo wanted to be offended by that, but he realized he had no reason to be. These people were obviously stronger than he was- considering how they were fully bionic and he was only partially bionic- and besides, they had more experience than he did. After all, he only got turned bionic a few days ago. Actually, it was just the day before yesterday. Leo realized that the previous events had been nothing but a blur to him right now. Oh well, he could buy some time to recollect his thoughts later. What mattered right now was that he could be in a very dangerous situation if even one thing slipped past him.

Adam laughed comically while Chase sputtered, an incredulous grin spreading on his face. "Sp-Spin?! He was beaten by _Spin_?!" Leo gritted his teeth. now he was beginning to get a little offended. He could practically _see _their voices dripping with disbelief and amusement at the same time.

"Hey! I managed to take him out in the end, didn't I? I don't remember much, but I do remember that!" the black-haired man retorted. "I heard his whole 'what the-' thing and the other boy's worried voice. Yes, I remember that perfectly!"

"Um, actually, Leo, your little fireball completely missed Spin by a couple of feet - not that it would have made any difference if you'd have managed to hit him, that thing was puny. Spin was only cut off because I tackled him." Bree explained.

"Well, look who's eager to take away what's left of my pride," Leo muttered under his breath.

"Sorry dude, it's just that you must be pretty weak to not be able to take on a twelve-year old,"

"Come to think of it, why was he even attacking you?" Chase questioned. "Wait... are you a part of the Bionic Rebellion?" All of a sudden, the facial expressions and body language of the people before him turn extremely guarded and prepared. _Prepared for what? A fight?_

"What's the Bionic Rebellion again?"

"_You don't know?!_" all three of them exclaimed in apparent surprise.

It was pretty obvious that whatever this thing was, it was common knowledge for bionic people. Not knowing would be considered abnormal, judging by the tone of voice they used. Leo knew he'd managed to insert himself into a grey section now. If he pretended to know, it could cause trouble later on if was ever tested for the knowledge. If he confirmed that he didn't know, it could mean trouble right now, and they'd get suspicious of him. He'd probably get tricked enough for him to let out his secret. Therefore, perhaps the most he could do right now was to pretend that he'd sustained an injury or distract them.

"Uh... No?"

It was then that Leo realized he was a complete idiot and there was something wrong in the connection between his brain and mouth.

It was also then that Chase formed some kind of scan-ray from his right eye and ran it over his face.

"Nope, no signs of amnesia or even a head injury. He truly doesn't know."

"Are sure you haven't been living under a rock, buddy?"

"..."

"That's physically impossible, Adam." Adam stared at his brother.

His brother stared back.

Adam threw his brother to the other side of the room.

His brother groaned as he collided with a wall.

Leo gaped.

_I... I should really just run right now. _

_And where exactly will you run, huh? You're in a closed space with three bionic people surrounding you, you're drenched, and you're incapable of throwing a simple punch- let alone taking on three people who are probably a hundred times stronger and faster than you'll ever be._

_Thank you, you inner self-pitying voice. Thank you for bluntly shoving my situation into my face, I really needed that._

Leo considered asking them about Douglas Davenport. Then, he considered how they last reacted to him telling them about something. _I should do that if I really want to be under suspicion of these monsters who could kill me at any moment._

"You know, I should probably be heading home by now..." he decided on saying.

"Are you sure about that? You almost got killed by a preteen," said Bree.

"Back to that, why was he attacked anyway? Last time I checked, Spin and Bob were on our side. Unless of course..." Chase had dusted himself off and walked back to where Leo was standing with Adam and Bree.

"I suppose we'll need to talk to him about this, huh,"

"Sorry about Spin, dude. You can come here again if you want to get trained properly. You've probably been living a sheltered life 'til now, but don't worry- we won't pry." Adam gave him a goofy smile which really didn't fit his comforting sentence.

"Thanks. I don't know the way out, so..."

"Oh, don't worry- just take the elevator to the main floor. You can head out the main door easily."

Leo nodded in gratefulness. "Okay, thanks for everything- see you later," he said, and then muttered under his breath, "hopefully never,"

By now, he had already turned his back to the bionic siblings, so he didn't notice the frown that took place on Chase's forehead.

* * *

Luckily, he didn't encounter any more bionic people on his way out of the house- or rather, mansion. The living room was huge and had a modern interior design style. Leo has to stop and stare at his surroundings for a good twenty seconds before he had resumed on his way to the door.

After trying to find out which street he was on, he gave up and started walking in a random direction, hoping to find a bus stop or something.

A couple minutes of waking later, his eyes widened in recognition. The street in front of him- it was the same street on which Dr. Davenport's house was! And right there- four houses down, was the exact building he had exited this morning.

Oh, and it also appeared to be half-burned down.

Leo didn't notice when he'd started running, but before he knew it, he was standing in front of what used to be Dr. Davenport's house. It was surrounded by yellow tape, though. There was a police officer standing in the front lawn, taking notes for whatever reason.

"Excuse me, sir!" Leo called out. _What's going on? _The officer lifted his head and noticed the man standing outside the gate. The blonde, middle-aged officer with a shabby beard walked up to the black-haired man.

"Yes?" he spoke.

"This is the Davenport residency, isn't it?" The officer hummed in confirmation. "What happened here?"

"Well, a fire started some time around noon. It was apparently caused by an electrical accident. Are you a friend of Douglas or Marcus Davenport?"

"Yes," Not exactly, but it wasn't like it actually mattered, "are they...?" He couldn't stop a feeling of dread coursing through his body.

The other man stared at the ground. "I'm terribly sorry to be the one informing you of this, but both of them have passed away,"

Leo's eyes widened. _They're both... dead? Then what'll happen to me?_

He dropped to his knees. _I won't be able to go to my job anymore..._

_Neither human, nor bionic- where will I go now?_

A single tear rolled down his face as the police officer pitied his misunderstood despair.

* * *

**Sorry for the short lemgth, but that seemed like a good place to end it.**


End file.
